Twister
by XxXRebelYellXxX
Summary: A couple of days ago my friend and I RP'd Sherlock on omegle. I played Seb and Jim and she played Sherlock and John. Basically, it's a twister game: JohnLock vs. MorMor, to see who's ultimately better, consulting detectives or criminals.


This is just something me and my friend came up with on omegle so forgive me for any bad grammar or miss-spelt words… oh and sorry for the harry potter reference XD

"I'll burn you, burn the heart out of you" moriarty exclaimed.

"I've been reliably informed that I don't have one." Sherlock retorted.

"Well we both know that isn't true" moriarty said coolly, looking over at john.

"Leave John out of this Jim. It has nothing to do with him. It's between you and I."

"John is your weakness Sherlock and you know it" moriarty smirked.

"Oh how quaint, you're using John against me. I'll just call Sebastian shall I? I'm sure he'd do anything for his master"

"Of course he will" Jim said suggestively

"Laughable, John was right; you do have that kind of relationship. Perhaps you should call your 'seb'. Seems hardly fair that my weakness is beside me and yours isn't."

"SEBASTIAN, he will be hear any minute" moriarty called, realising he could have some fun with this.

"Oh what fun. I believe there's a twister mat in one of the lockers, how do you feel about a game? John and I vs. You and Sebastian."

"Sounds very fun, however it could turn into a foursome if you aren't careful" Jim exclaimed, not sure where he was going with this.

"Nah, you're not our type."

"you don't like bad guys, for your information, I find them very attractive"

"What can I say, we're on the side of the angles, John likes tall detectives while I'm partial to sweater wearing doctors. Evil's over-rated."

"You bastard, AVADA KADAVRA" Jim screamed pulling out a fake wand and aiming it at john.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and smirks when Moriarty's 'wand' doesn't react, but all the same pulls his doctor close to keep him from harm's way. "Really, you've been watching Harry Potter, again?"

"Damn wand" moriarty said throwing the object on the floor with disgust. "I'll have to go to olivanders again, and I might have been"

"Yes... you do that. Meanwhile I'll be sleeping with John. But if you want to waste your time with childish spells then be my guest."

Moriarty pushed his jacket aside, and pulled out a gun aiming at john "if my damn wand won't work I'll just have to revert to muggle weapons"

Sherlock simply laughs at this, removing a gun from his pocket and aiming it at the door where Seb has just entered, carrying a bag full of Chinese food. God knows why.

Jim dived in front of seb pulling him out of the way, just before the bullet hits him, kissing his forehead gently "you stupid muggle, you almost killed my lover, how would you like it if I did that to you!" moriarty exclaimed with an evil glint in his eye, firing the gun at john.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and yells "Vatican Cameos!" Causing John (with a little help from Sherlock's body which he throws onto John) to avoid the bullet. "That was un-called for Jim."

"Not really, I like to kill people, I get a thrill from it, and surely you must know this by now considering I'm behind most of your cases"

"Yes yes, we know, resident psychopath. The thing is, I solve the cases, I foil your plans. I keep John safe from your odd little schemes. The police aren't searching for me; I can go out into the street without being at risk of being arrested. I'm more intelligent then you, my boyfriend is better than yours" Sherlock said poking his tongue out immaturely

"How dare you, I bet seb is better in bed"

"I very much doubt that. John's amazing; he does this thing with his hips-"

"Enough about our sex life Sherlock!" Interrupts John, going red. "And you Moriarty!" John says before anyone else can get a word in edge ways. "Can we, for once, have a conversation that isn't about sex or murdering people?"

Moriarty ignores john "I feel that there is only one way to solve this on-going debate" moriarty smirks evilly before walking over towards john " unless..."

"Unless what?" Sherlock asks, wrapping a protective arm around John. "Tough John and I will kill you."

"Enough. We're playing twister." John randomly comments. "The winners are victorious; they're the best couple and detective/criminal. Ok?"

This time moriarty listens to john "deal, however I will just warn you now, seb and I play this game regularly, and are very good"

"You think John and I don't? Why only last night we played for 4 hours. It would have gone on for longer but John started nibbling my-" Sherlock says before John interrupts with "Sherlock" In a warning tone. "Right. I'll set up the mat. But who's going to spin the spinner thing?"

Moriarty thinks for a moment "ah, I know, you know that person, ugh what's her name, she works at the morgue, ah yes molly, she is still convinced we are going out, ugh, I'll just give her a call"

Sherlock raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything, John on the other hands raises a few objections. "What? You can't drag Molly into this! It's 1am, she'll be asleep. And another thing, why have you not broken up with her? You're clearly gay!"

"She can be useful sometimes, it's good to have connections with the morgue, obviously you wouldn't understand, with your tiny unintellectual brain"

"I'm a doctor, an army doctor, I'm far from stupid. What about Seb, his intelligence can't possibly match yours. It's wrong to use people, even for you Jim."

Moriarty gives john the finger just as molly walks through the door, all tarted up "jimmy, what do you want babe?" she asks yawning. "Ah, molly, I was wondering if you could help us, Sherlock and I are at a disagreement, and we feel the only way to solve it is a game of twister"

Sherlock rolls his eyes at both Jim and Molly. "Molly, what on earth are you wearing?" Sherlock asks, evidently confused by what would possess Molly to dress as what can only be described as a stripper. "Do you have a second job that we aren't aware of?"

"I thought Jim needed me for..." she trailed off. Seb walks over and gives molly the spinner.

"We just want you to spin this please" he walks over to Jim and grabs his hand pulling him over to the twister mat.

"Oh for god's sake. Sherlock grumbles, noticing the appreciative looks Jim, Seb and John shoot in her direction. And this ladies and gentlemen is why bisexuals can be annoying. Grumbling, he removes his trademark black coat and hands it to Molly. Anything to make these 30 year old teenagers grow up.

"Oh stop being an old moaning man Sherlock" Jim says, sticking out his tongue immaturely, seb grabbing hold of his arm and giving him a soft kiss. "Ready to win this?" he grins.

"Hell yeah" Jim responds. Molly notices this exchange and starts to get angry.

"Jim, what on earth are you doing?"

"Molly, for god's sake, the man's gay!" John yells, beginning to lose patience. "Now, I can understand if you want to go home, but if you'd like to stay could you please put on the coat and spin the bloody thing!"

"FINE" she yelled plonking on the floor and pulling the coat around her, she was going to be in a sour mood for the rest of the day. "Who is going first?"

"Me" seb said giggling slightly

"Yes fine. Seb, then Jim, then Sherlock then me." John says.

"Fine, left foot green" molly said. Seb moved his left foot to green and molly spun again. "Right hand blue, remind me again why I'm doing this."

"Because you were stupid enough to believe that a clearly gay man could ever be interested in you despite th-"

"Because you're a wonderful person Molly." Interrupts John "Right, what's mine?" Sherlock asks.

molly frowns and spins the spinner "left foot yellow

"There's one thing we haven't thought about." Comments John as he waits for his turn and smirks at the awkward positioning of his lover moriarty's face alarmingly close to his crotch "This could lead to any number of compromising situations."

"hmm I think that is the point" moriarty said as molly spun the spinner.

"right hand red"

John rolled his eyes as he saw where that position would leave him. He ducks down and ends up cm's away from Sherlock. "You know." Sherlock whispers, "I believe we're going to have to play dirty. Seduce Moran. I'll focus on Moriarty."

"what are you two talking about, I heard my name!" moriarty said.

"Jim, left hand blue"

"Nothing I can assure you." John comments. With Jim's move, John is able to move close enough to Seb to kiss him roughly, the shock causing Seb to lose his balance and fall to the ground. "Sebastian fell!" Sherlock and John announce.

"That's not fair, you tricked me" seb whined going to sit on the floor next to molly.

"Sherlock right foot green" molly exclaimed

"Yeah, we're that good." Sherlock mocks, quickly moving his foot. Unfortunately he finds himself nowhere near Moriarty. Perhaps next round.

"Left foot yellow" john moves his foot, this placing him near moriarty

John attempts to try the same tactic on Moriarty, but he isn't so easily fooled, and instead deepens the kiss and begins to remove John's jumper, causing Sherlock to grown with rage and move of the mat to prise Moriarty of John. "No one touches my boyfriend except me!"

"Ha" moriarty shouts "you moved" he shouts at Sherlock, who grumbles and stalks off of the mat

Sherlock moans in annoyance and yells a couple of idle death threats at Moriarty before moving to sit on the other side of Molly. "You better win this John"

Seb decides to take the spinner off of molly claiming that she could go home now. She gets up and hands Sherlock his coat before stalking out of the door. "John, left hand red"

Sherlock recoils at the smell of his coat. Perfume. Why do women insist on wearing such foul smelling substances? John meanwhile ends up in a rather compromising position, his limbs entangled with Jim's, making Sherlock un-naturally jealous. If the two weren't clothed they could be so easily having sex…

"OK, babe left hand yellow" seb says, Jim places his hand on a yellow spot which happens to be right under john's cock.

Sherlock growls in obvious annoyance at the situation he appears to have got his boyfriend into. How could he have been so naive? John meanwhile hovers in the position he appears to have found himself in, brain racking mentally for ideas, unable to think of anything he viably deflates; hopefully Sherlock will come up with something clever.

Moriarty grins and looks up into john's eyes "left hand blue" he moves and it puts him into an even more compromising position.

Sherlock happens to look at the spinner Sebastian holds and notices it reads 'left foot green' not 'left hand blue'. There's no way Sebastian could have read that wrong. And even so, his incompetence would hardly be their fault. "Sebastian's cheating." Sherlock voices. "He's changing what the spinner says to make the game more entertaining, now, that's not in the rules, therefore John wins by default and team detective wins!" Sherlock says, dashing to John and capturing John's lips with his own.

Moriarty gets up grumbling, and walks over too Sebastian. "You will be punished for this." he hisses, he did not like losing. Jim grabbed hold of Seb's arm and dragged him out of the room, without even so much as a goodbye to Sherlock.

Sherlock and John share a smile, pack up the twitter board and head back to Baker Street, pleased with their victory. "He wasn't really cheating, was he?" John asks, already knowing the answer. "No, of course not. But it was something he would do, therefore no one doubted me. We never asked for his side of the story." Sherlock says, smile enveloping his features.

A/N: hope you enjoyed it, please review

Lizzie and charlotte xx


End file.
